UnterCast
UnterCast is a podcast currently owned by Delphox. It was created by Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang), Paul Stompbox, and Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17). The idea is to let fans listen to their favourite Untergangers and Downfall community members talk about "stuff that you may or may not care about." The original concept was to be conceived by FegelAntics, but controversies surrounding the original podcast caused the original podcast to be shut down. History Nerdington 0 first had the idea for a podcast made by Untergangers in June 2016. After much discussion with many other Untergangers, the idea of UnterCast was established. It was decided that FegelAntics would be the one uploading the podcasts to his channel, but other Untergangers were free to join the podcast. He announced UnterCast on July 29th, 2016. The first podcast was originally going to be uploaded to his channel on August 14th. Controversy and Shutdown In August 2016, prior to the recording of the first podcast, a chain reaction occurred when QuestionTuesdayFTW said, "Podcast time" on the Downfall Parodies Society Discord, in response to another Unterganger's question about how he was. This lead to Delphox wondering what QT meant when he said that. Although QT was able to lie out of it, Delphox eventually found out about UnterCast, something the original creator, FegelAntics, did not want. Gb. Alexander made the problem worse when he told Delphox the whole idea of UnterCast. After realizing how badly he messed up, he quit the chat room for a few days. This caused a large scale drama in the community. That same month, FegelAntics was found to be spreading hate towards a certain Unterganger. Although this happened far before UnterCast was created, it was only brought to attention after the aforementioned community drama. After much investigation, FegelAntics was banned from The Downfall Parodies Society Chat Room, and many members of UnterCast began to leave his Discord server in favour of another UnterCast Discord. After he was informed of the reason behind his ban, he proceeded to delete the UnterCast Discord server, and UnterCast became hostless. The UnterCast Discord was remade by QT, with intentions of him becoming host. However, due to his own beliefs about letting FegelAntics back into the podcast and the community in general causing backlash against him, he proceeded to delete the Discord server as well, and he announced his disengagement from the community shortly after. At this point, the community agreed that UnterCast should not continue, and it was shut down. 1st Return Later that month, Gilblitz112, Paul Stompbox, and Shadow Briton Parodies decided to completely remake UnterCast, leaving behind the bad history of the old podcast by FegelAntics. A new YouTube channel was made solely for UnterCast, and a promo video was made by Gilblitz112, which was then uploaded to the aforementioned channels as well as TraitorLoxoz's channel. Gilblitz112 also suggested the idea of UnterCast Live, which would be a live podcast streamed to YouTube, instead of a pre-recorded one. The podcast was successfully rebooted after much discussion in the community about the reboot. On February 13th, 2017, Shadow Briton announced that he would be stepping down from UnterCast management due to "a lack of activity" and the podcast needing "a bit of a change in direction and management". He then handed leadership over to Gilblitz112. 2nd Return After months of inactivity, and with the first 4 episodes deleted from Youtube, Gilblitz112 gave ownership of UnterCast to Delphox on September 20th, 2017, who hopes to revive it for a 2nd time. Episodes Episode 1 Episode 1 was recorded on September 1st, 2016 and was first uploaded on Mitchell Hang's YouTube channel on September 15th. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Awesome Face! * Paul Stompbox * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) Episode 2 Episode 2 was recorded on October 8th, 2016 and was first uploaded on Mitchell Hang's YouTube channel on same day. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Awesome Face! * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) * TraitorLoxoz Episode 3 (UnterCast Rewind 2016) After a lenghty hiatus, UnterCast returned with a special "UnterCast Rewind 2016" episode recorded on January 7, 2017 and uploaded on Mitchell Hang's YouTube channel a day later. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * TraitorLoxoz Episode 4 Episode 4 was recorded on March 4th, 2017. Part 1 of the episode was uploaded on April 10th, 2017. Members in Podcast * Delphox * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) * Awesome Face! * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) * Fürocious Führer * TheOwl18 * Frozzy NOTE: The latter two were just listening to the podcast, since neither of them had microphones. Season 2 This was so-called by Delphox after he took over and restarted the UnterCast on September 20th, 2017 to give it a fresher feel and assert that this is a new chapter in the UnterCast's history. The first episode was made on the 23rd. Episode 1 The first episode of Season 2 was recorded on the 23rd of September and was uploaded the same day on Delphox's shitpost channel Fish (due to issues with the new UnterCast youtube channel). This episode has the record for most podcast members (10). It was called The Return Of Madness. Members In Podcast *Delphox *Awesome Face! *The Jononator *Frozzy *Shadow Briton *Tom Of Vietnam *Duraab *Hitler Trolls *NG Shooter *Nooby NOTE: The latter 3 didn't speak. Hitler Trolls was having mic/connection issues so couldn't talk. Episode 2 The second episode of Season 2 was recorded on the 24th of September and was uploaded the same day on Delphox's shitpost channel Fish. This episode has a total of 8 members, the second most in any podcast other than the first episode of season 2. It was called Unterganger History And TTS Trolling. A scene from the podcast had to be deleted due to a highly offensive joke with the text to speech bot. However, it can still be viewed by clicking the link in the description of the main episode video, as it is unlisted. Members In Podcast *Delphox *Hazard *Mitchell Hang *The Jononator *Duraab *Igor *Hitler Trolls *NG Shooter NOTE: The latter 2 didn't speak. However, they used the text to speech Discord feature to communicate with the rest of the podcast members. Current Members of the Podcast * Delphox * The Jononator * Awesome Face! * Frozzy * Hitler Trolls * Hazard * Duraab * Igor * NG Shooter * Gilblitz112 (Mitchell Hang) Former Members of the Podcast * Paul Stompbox * TraitorLoxoz * Hitler Rants Parodies * Fürocious Führer * Shadow Briton Parodies (BritishDolfy17) History of Owners of the Podcast #FegelAntics (June 2016 - August 2016) #QuestionTuesdayFTW (August 2016 - September 2016) #Shadow Briton Parodies (September 2016 - February 2017) #Mitchell Hang (February 2017 - September 2017) #Delphox (September 2017 - Present) Links *UnterCast YouTube channel Category:Unterganger Interactions